New France
Government King:N/A (king of France) Queen:N/A (queen of France) Governor of New France: Victoria Risa Diverti History New France was discovered the April 20, 1534, by Jacques Cartier, in the name of France. It is known to be the French North American Empire. The trip was possible because of two new instruments : the caravel and the astrolabe. Just one problem : they thought they were in India. They didn't know there was a continent between the spice road and Europe. (The other way was blocked by Turkish) The Amerindians Three families of Amerindians live in New France : Algonquians, Inuits and Iroquois. When Jacques Cartier arrived in New France, they were happy to see him and his crew : the Vikings and other Europeans came already to the land to exchange stuffs with them and they remembered them. They got called Indians, because Jacques Cartier thought he was in India. The three linguistic families practice troc between them, exchanging what they have in extra. Algonquians : The Algonquians were nomads and patriarchal. They hunt and collect fruits and vegetables. They do not culture them, since they're nomads. Fishing is a very important resource for them. They get fur from the animals killed. Using the ecorce of the trees, they are able to make the wigwams. They're our allies. We exchange alcohol, guns and other things for fur, especially beaver fur. Inuit : Inuits live in the north of New France. They fish and hunt, so they're nomad. The climate forces them not to cultivate. They collect oil, bones and fur. They use the bones to make scultpures and so many other things. They're patriarchal. Iroquois : They're the sedentary ones. They live in long house, with 5 to 10 families of the same matriarchal line. They practice agriculture, hunting and fishing. They were our enemies until the Great Peace of Montreal in 1701. Before that, they were allied to the English. The Kingdom of New France Information Dates : 1608: creation of Québec city by Samuel de Champlain. The name comes from the Algonquian word Kébec, meaning "place where the river narrows". Amerindians were remembering places by what they were seeing in that place. The city was created on a economic point. 1634: creation of Trois-Rivières (Three Rivers), by Sieur de Laviolette. It was on a economic purpose. The emplacement was great for exchanging furs. 1642: foundation of Ville-Marie (city of Mary). It is the old Montréal. It was created by Jeanne Mance and Paul Chomedey De Maisonneuve on a religious side. Culture : The colony was mostly French and Catholic. The motto was "Montjoie, Saint-Denis" (Montjoy Saint-Denis) This was the anthem of New France, "Marche Henri IV" (March of Henri IV). Agriculture : The French way of agriculture is the seigneurial regime. The Lord was, in most majority, a noble man, but he could also be a member of the clergy or a person from a military order. (Really not finished. Add rights and "must do" of each of the participant after explaining how the seigneurial regim works) Not finished. Do not change it, please. Ask me if you have a question, an advice or you see a mistake. Territories *Tortuga *Cutthroat Isle Category:France Category:New France Category:Nations Category:RP Category:Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion